starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bastion
The Bastion is a hybrid Terran mobile base and combat walker formed by the merging of a Command Center/Orbital Command/Planetary Fortress and an Apex Relay. Based off the same principles of Terra-tron, the Bastion is a gigantic artillery platform in Rampart Mode, a flying fortress in Star base Mode, and a walking arsenal in Walker Mode (Transformers: City-bot). Similar in appearance to a Logistics headquarters with guns and treads, the building boasts several tons of Neosteel and ablative armor along with an experimental Defense Matrix capable of resisting several nuclear strikes and theoretically purification from Protoss fleets. Adding to this impressive defense are multiple ports where point defense drones can be deployed instantly. For offense, several Heavy Particle Cannons are mounted around multiple missile launchers to take down both enemy ground and air forces. Its primary weapon is a customized Drakken pulse cannon/laser drill hybrid used to decimate everything in its sights. For more mobility, the Bastion enters Star base Mode. In this form, it acts as a heavy carrier deploying small squadrons of tac fighters, point defense drones, and even launch a few Battlecruisers from within. Utilizing reverse engineered technology from gateways, this form allows friendly air units to be Slingshot several lightyears (Babylon 5: Jumpgate; Mass Effect: Mass Relay. Fleets of starships can ether be placed in a position to inflict heavy damage into the heart of enemy forces or withdraw to a safer location. All these traits make Star base Mode ideal for support roles. In Walker Mode, the Bastion retracts some of its armor plating and unfurls even more weapons capable of depopulating a continent within minutes (Star Trek - DS9: Deep Space 9; Gundam - SEED Destiny: Destroy). Roughly humanoid in shape and dwarfing even the Odin, its arms tear up regular structures off the ground and hurl them as makeshift projectiles. Its main weapon is still the Drakken hybrid wielded in a way similar to a chain gun. Powered by a separate Fusion Core, the Drakken hybrid cannon fires a beam strong enough to blast down space stations across planets in an average solar system(Gundam - Wing: Wing Zero; Star Trek - Enterprise: Verteron array). Within the structure is a fully stocked factory capable of servicing itself, other structures, and a least a small fleet of starships. Multiple fusion generators are used to power independent sections in the event one gets too damaged to function. Due to vast warehouses full of resources and supplies, personnel within the base/walker can hold out for months in a prolonged siege until the enemy gives up or is destroyed. If all else fails, the Bastion will unleash its ultimate weapon. Equipped with hundreds of Nuclear missiles, the walker launches all of them at once after marking all heavily populate hostile areas. With a short interval of time before the blasts hit, all nearby personnel must rush to the safety of the Bastion as it transforms into Rampart mode and activates its Defense Matrix. Once the missiles hit, the explosions are devastating enough to vaporize the crust off nearly half an average size planet. The downside is that even with the Defense Matrix set to maximum the unit still takes a fair amount of damage itself. Despite the dangers in using the Nuclear Barrage, the only thing left standing after use is often always the Bastion. Special abilities: *Gargantuan unit: **Can call down/construct/train every known Terran unit (needs resources) **Can use all special abilities of spellcasters with limitless energy **Immune to bonus damage and spellcaster abilities *'RAMPART/STAR BASE/WALKER MODE': transforms between artillery platform, heavy carrier and siege-walker *'DRAKKEN ORDNANCE' - alternates between pulse (600 damage) to laser (33 damage per second) attack *'ABLATIVE ARMOR' (passive) - armor maxed to 10 and reduces regular damage by 60% and special weapons damage by 80% *'SLINGSHOT' (autocast) - all friendly air units have unlimited Jumps across the map *'NUCLEAR BARRAGE' (Ultimate) - targets multiple enemy bases across the map and launches 10X as many nuclear missiles that strike in 45 seconds. All nearby allied/friendly units rush into the Bastion as it automatically transforms into Rampart Mode and activates a 2500 HP Defense Matrix. Bastion still receives 30% damage after missiles hit Category:Heroes Category:Terran buildings Category:Terran Vehicle Classes